


Like Father Like Son

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguing, Community: hobbit_kink, Drama, Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to talk his son out of his friendship with the dwarf, Gimli, Thranduil points to his own bitter history with Thorin Oakenshield. Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Author’s Note: Fill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=16630800#t16630800) on the hobbit-kink meme.

“He is a dwarf.”

“Yes.”

“It is not possible to understand the ways of a dwarf.”

“One can attempt to learn.”

“Many viewed him with distrust during his visit.”

“His people did the same when I visited him.”

“Dwarves are stubborn, proud. You can never completely trust them.”

“I trust him with my life.”

“It is easy for you to say that now—”

“He saved my life – before we became friends. He did not have to. He saved me, and I saved his life.”

“You will find it is impossible to remain friends with him.”

“We pledged eternal friendship and allegiance at Elessar’s coronation.”

Over and over the same arguments and counterarguments were traded as Thranduil tried to convince Legolas to give up his friendship with Gloin’s son, Gimli, always ending in a stalemate. Until one day…

“I am telling you, my son! Promises of friendship and allegiance shall not be enough. In the end there will insurmountable differences, responsibilities.”

“I wish you could understand—” 

“I understand better than you think!” Thranduil’s long-building frustration sparked as he rounded on his son. He was slightly relieved at the considering look Legolas gave him. Waiting.

“Once I was friends with the young dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield. And I, like you, believed our friendship would last; help strengthen the bond between our peoples. Yet in the end bonds were severely broken, impossible to mend. And they affected greatly my future dealings with him and his people.” 

Thranduil sighed heavily, his frustration melting into concern. “Legolas do not make the same mistakes I did. I would not see this friendship suffer disastrous consequences.”

The prince stood in thoughtful silence for a time. “Thank you, Ada. I know you mean well. Yet, I do not see Gimli and I like Thorin and you. I will not abandon our friendship to protect myself.” At the elven king’s faint frown he elaborated, “You lost Thorin’s friendship when you did not help him when the dragon attacked.”

“I have told you before,” Thranduil drew himself to his full height, his expression growing majestic. “Had I engaged the beast in battle, all the thousands of my forces would not have been enough to conquer Smaug. There would have only been a greater sledding of blood that day. I would not have my people’s blood on my hands needlessly,” his explained, voice calm, regel. 

“Yes, Ada,” Legolas bowed his head respectfully. “Yet, could you not have helped the dwarves who fled Erebor, providing aid or a place to stay instead of leaving them to wander alone through the wilderness?” he asked quietly.

“Protecting my people and Mirkwood has and always will be my first duty. A duty which will fall to you one day, my son.”

“I understand, truly, I do. However, Gimli is one of my dearest friends, always will be. Yes, there will be responsibilities, differences, and disagreements.” Legolas’ voice grew intense, “With the Valar’s help though, no matter what trials the future may bring, I shall not abandon Gimli. With all that is in my power, he will know his friendship is held dear, that he’ll not be left to despair and hopeless in his deepest trouble.” 

With a bow, Legolas swept from the room. For a long time Thranduil gazed out the window, motionless.

He never argued about Legolas’ friendship with Gimli after that.

THE END


End file.
